Uzumaki vs Namikae
by Diresituation
Summary: During the invasion of Konohgakure during the Chuunin Exams Orochimaru brings back the neglected son of the Yondaime Hokage.


**Hello people I just thought of this but I'm making it into a one-shot title so yeah I think this is going to be somewhat good though that's up to you guys. I haven't seen many of these so this is also a reason why I am making this so hopefully someone is going to make something bigger than this in the future so it'll be awesome. There is ng to be a slight Assassin's Creed elements in this as you'll see later, that is going to nice in its own right though it's not a full crossover so yeah that's the point. Disclaimer: I don't own, sell, work, or have anything to do with Naruto.**

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Namikaze Family **

(Konohagakure no Sato)

Today was the final round of the Chuunin Exams as the fighters ran through all their battles unknown to all that the Kazekage was actually the fallen snake Sannin Orochimaru as he was watching his newest body Sasuke Uchiha race after the one tailed Jinchuriki Gaara as the people in the kage box all looked at.

In said kage box was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, his wife Kushina Uzumaki the red death of Konohagakure, and Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage and they all began to look at the Kazekage with wide eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Kazekage-sama" Kushina asked?

"Oh I've had enough of playing nice with your village" the Kazekage said.

"Our peace treaty lasted for the last few years why start this now" Minato demanded!

"That means nothing to me now seeing as I now have the upper hand with Gaara out of the village, and as it falls you'll die knowing how you failed as a Hokage and as a father Minato-san" the Kazekage said.

"SHUT UP, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME OR MY FAMILY YOU SON OF A BITCH" Minato roared!

"I know enough that you failed you eldest son for four years of his life and then he left on the night of his birthday" the Kazekage said.

"_This village has fallen so far and so have your parents, how I wish I could see that young redheaded boy again I have failed you Naruto-kun" the Sandaime thought._

"WE CHANGED, AFTER THAT NIGHT WE SEARCHED AND SEARCHED FOR HIM SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING LIKE YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM" Kushina screamed!

"How Mito Uzumaki would be ashamed of you Kushina Uzumaki if I remember she told you that an Uzumaki would never turn their back on one of their family members and that is just what you and young Minato-san did" the Kazekage said.

This scored a deep wound in the two parents as their eyes began to be covered by their hair as they knew that the Kazekage was true. Their first child born five years before daughter Kasumi was named Naruto and he left the village of Konohagakure no Sato at age nine years old. The child was brilliant for his age and knew many things like how his parents left him to rot and become a weakling just so his younger sister could get the right training in so she could control a being of pure chakra that oozed malice.

"Enough talk Kazekage-sama there is still time for you to stop this act and bargain for peace" Kushina said.

"No I think it's time I strip myself of this look and show you what truly lay behind this mask" the Kazekage said.

So the Kazekage ripped off his face to reveal the face of Orochimaru with a look of pure enjoyment. He had been planning this ever since two years ago to finally kill his sensei and his successor so he had plans for Kushina and Minato which made the Sannin crackle with laughter from the inside of his body at the thought of what he was going to do.

"I think this is getting a bit boring to say the least so why don't be begin" Orochimaru said.

With that said Orochimaru jumped onto the roof followed by the three Konohagakure no Sato ninja that wanted to end the Sannin once and for all. The a force field shaped blocking anyone from helping or escaping the fight as the three ninja looked around they knew this wasn't going to be good at all.

"I do hate for dramatics in this battle so I think it's time we get this show on the road, **Kuchiyose no jutsu: Edo Tensei**" Orochimaru said.

Three coffins rose from the ground as the three ninja looked on with horror as they knew something like this wasn't going to be good for them at all. When the first opened it revealed to be the Shodaime Hokage, the next one opened and the Nidaime Hokage showed himself, but the third one made the two Namikaze go wide eye.

Stepping out of the coffin was an eighteen year old teenager with blood red hair that reach down to his mid back and had the deepest pair of violet eyes someone could ever see. This person was wearing black ninja sandals, white long pants, a black sleeveless muscle shirt, a white hooded cloak, and a katana strapped to his back. This is none other than Naruto Uzumaki the first born child of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. (A/N: the cloak is from Assassin's Creed I really like it so I decided to give it to Naruto in this)

"It's been a long time hasn't Hiruzen-chan" the Shodaime said.

"My old student how have you been young Hiruzen" the Nidaime said.

"How dare you Orochimaru use these two for your own gain" Hiruzen said.

"Well I never thought I would see the day I would fight besides two of the strongest ninja in the Elemental Nations" Naruto said.

"Excuse me young man but who are you" the Nidaime Hokage asked?

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki the last of the Uzumaki Clan" Naruto said.

Kushina looked at Naruto's cold violet eyes and knew she failed him as a mother and as an Uzumaki. Orochimaru was right Mito Uzumaki would beat her within an inch of her life if she found out how badly she had fail.

"Wait, are you from the same clan as my Mito-chan" the Shodaime asked?

"It's true Shodaime-sama, and she would be sad to see how low this village has fallen from its former glory" Naruto said.

"It would seem that the Will of Fire has indeed fallen from the village we created hasn't brother" the Shodaime asked?

"Indeed it has, though I have to ask who in the are you the man with the blond hair" the Nidaime asked?

"That man is Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, a former shell of the man he used to be and I have the unfortunate pleasure to call him _my father_" Naruto said.

This got the two older Kage to go wide eye at the boy who was now radiating power off his body as it would seem he was gaining his own power back from being dead. The other ninja also sensed this as well and knew Naruto was slowly but surely regaining his power.

"Well Naruto-kun, why don't you tell these two why you hate your family" Orochimaru said.

"Easy these two the redhead failure of my clan, thought it would be easier to train my sister because she had the kyuubi sealed within her and for the five years she spent training I was in the background training myself after the first two years and getting nothing I decided to train myself in Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. On the night of my ninth my idiotic father decided that due to my sister being the better one between us was getting MY birthright for his powerful jutsu. He said it in front of all the Clan heads and after that I left due to the hate that was burning inside me and all I took was my katana I burned all my own jutsu after I left the village" Naruto said.

"I see young one that does sound a very sad story" the Shodaime said.

"Shodaime-sama, if you had to seal the kyuubi in one of your own children would neglect one over the other" Naruto asked?

"I would never do that; I would train them both at the same time. If one them came to me asking for more training I would agree and offer it to my other child" the Shodaime said.

"Enough talking, time for the good stuff" Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru soon took two kunai and stuffed them into the bodies of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage as he was restoring about half of their power as he looked at Naruto who was cracking his knuckles and then took off grabbing both his parents by their heads and then shushined then out of the area.

"That boy is amazing if only he was alive I would make him my next body" Orochimaru said.

(With Naruto)

In a mountain area on the outskirts of the village of Konohagakure no Sato Naruto reappeared chucking his parents hard on the ground. As the fallen Uzumaki got into his stance he noticed his so called parents begin to stand up with sad looks on their faces.

"Oh come on now this is supposed to be a reunion, I'm glad because I get to finally beat you two within an inch of your lives before the Sandaime gets rid of the snake pedophile once and for all" Naruto said.

"Do you even know why you are fighting right now" Minato asked?

"Yes this is your punishment, for leaving me alone for all those years" Naruto said.

"Please come to your senses what would Satsuki-chan think if she saw you like this" Kushina pleaded.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE BRING HER INTO THIS YOU MORONS, BECAUSE OF THE MASSACRE THE LOVE OF MY LOFE IS GONE AND SHE IS NEVER COMING BACK ALL THANKS TO YOU MINATO NAMIKAZE" Naruto screamed!

_(Flashback)_

_We find a seven year old Naruto walking with his very first friend Satsuki Uchiha and they happened to be walking to a small store to grab something's._

"_Hey Satsuki-chan, do you think we could ever be together forever in the future" Naruto asked?_

"_If you get big and strong so one day you can save me then yes I would like that very much" Satsuki said._

_(Three months later)_

_We now find Naruto with warm tears flowing down his face as he stood at the grave of his first friend, the only person who cared about him as he cared for her and now she was gone. He made his way back to his house, wanting to be alone so when he got there he heard talking coming from the living room._

"_Do you honestly think it was a good idea Minato-kun" Kushina asked?_

"_Yes, and now the Uchiha won't pose a threat to us as of right now" Minato said._

"_But some of them didn't happen to be all bad" Kushina said._

"_I know but sacrifices have to be made" Minato said._

_Then both parents heard the living room door being knocked down and what they saw made them cringe. They saw Naruto with a glare that could ever make Orochimaru sweat bullets as his hand was covered by blue lightning as they heard birds chirping as he slowly walked forward his anger was getting higher and higher._

"_YOU BASTARDS, BECAUSE OF YOU MY SATSUKI-CHAN IS DEAD" Naruto roared!_

_Naruto jumped forward slamming his lightning covered hand into a table as his parents jumped out of the so their son wouldn't cause them harm. They then saw him go through some hand signs as his attack came back._

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH RIGHT HERE" Naruto said._

_(Flashback end)_

Needless to say the eight year old Naruto was not even good enough to even scratch let alone kill his parents. So after a quick neck chop by Minato, Kushina took her son to his room before going to the Hokage office and did indeed find information on a Satsuki Uchiha and noticed that their son spent so much time together. Though the depression that Naruto was in never faded away even after he the village people claimed to see a young ninja leave flowers at the grave stone of Satsuki Uchiha and then vanish in a burst of sakura petals.

"Enough talking about the past, because that is all it is and no one can ever change it" Naruto said.

So Naruto unsheathed his katana and it was a blood red blade, with a golden hilt, and a black girl with an Uzumaki swirl on either side. Kushina unsheathed her sword as Minato grabbed his three pronged kunai and waited until Naruto vanished in a red flash and reappearing behind Kushina and landed a strong kick to her side sending her into Minato. Naruto reappeared again and swung his sword only to be blocked by Kushina as Minato got his **Rasengan **ready.

Naruto being an S-rank ninja in the bingo book saw this and jumped in the air sheathing his sword and going through some hand signs as blue lightning surrounded his hand and the sound of chirping birds echoed throughout the battlefield.

"I owe that pervert a huge thank you for showing me his jutsu without knowing it" Naruto said.

"I see that you remade Kakashi's **Chidori**, though I doubt you have the tunnel vision taken care of" Minato said.

"You don't bet it do you, I'm one of the best chakra sensors in the Elemental Nations I don't need **Sharingan **to finish this" Naruto said.

So sprinting forward Naruto and Minato met in the middle trusting their respective jutsu at one another until a massive explosion erupted. This explosion sent both S-rank ninja away from one another though Kushina was looking on with horror as she saw Naruto appear behind Minato with a chakra infused fist and slammed it into her husband's stomach causing the man to grunt in pain.

Kushina getting out of her stupor charged at her dead son with her sword at the ready and only met with a small poof and a sword swing to her right. Kushina blocked Naruto's sword swing with her sword and a small shockwave was caused and this was felt by the one person that didn't want to even understand what was going on.

This person was Kasumi Namikaze and she was rushing back to Konohagakure no Sato to help her parents and the Sandaime Hokage only to feel her long lost brother's chakra and bother her parents as well. So with that in mind she sped off and was met with the sight of Naruto and Kushina fighting with their swords.

"Naruto-nii, stop this please we just want to be a family again" Kasumi said.

"Well if it isn't your star child, when I'm done with you Kushina I'll take care of your daughter" Naruto said.

Minato stood up and saw Naruto do a round house kick to Kushina sending her away from him. He also saw his daughter standing in the battlefield as she was pleading to her brother to stop but the Yondaime Hokage knew there was no way to stop his first born child.

Kasumi grabbed her katana and rushed forward and crashed hers against Naruto's as she formed a **Rasengan **and Naruto met hers with his **Odama Chidori **and easily one that little fight sending his younger sister away from him with a look of shame on his face.

"I expected better from the student of Minato Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze, Jiraiya, and Kakashi Hatake you are so weak" Naruto taunted.

"Naruto-nii please, I'm just trying to help you and then we can all go home together" Kasumi said.

"There is no going home for me Kasumi Namikaze, I'm dead so it'll only be you three going home" Naruto said.

Nothing else was said as Naruto turned away and began his fight again with Minato and Kushina while Kasumi was watching with tears in her eyes. She had been training for years after they learned Naruto left so she could find him and bring him back home and now that could never happen.

Naruto was still fighting his parents when he suddenly felt someone at Satsuki's grave and quickly kicked them away and shushined there. When he got there he was greeted by nothing until he was the ghost of his first friend.

"Satsuki-chan, I missed you so much" Naruto said.

"My how you've grown Naruto-kun, though it's sad that you died so young" Satsuki said.

"I missed seeing you and hearing your voice and seeing you face" Naruto said.

"Do you remember our promise we made ten years ago" Satsuki asked?

"I've never forgotten and even when I go back to the afterlife I'll look for you and then we'll be together forever" Naruto said.

With a small smile on Satsuki's face she gave Naruto a small kiss on his lips and she faded away leaving Naruto to go back to his family for the final round. When Naruto got back he saw his family waiting for him.

"Sorry about that, something came up and now it's time for this dance to end" Naruto said.

The Namikaze family looked at Naruto who was now sporting a small smile on his face as his chakra skyrocketed and he walked forward drawing his sword and channeled his chakra into his sword.

"Now then, this is going to be my final attack so prepare your selves" Naruto said.

The tree Namikaze got ready as Naruto was finally ready as he closed his eyes and then reopened as he was finally ready.

"This is my final move so I hope you're ready, **Getsuga Tensho**" Naruto said.

A massive amount of chakra blasted from Naruto's sword was sent screaming at his former family. Said people only gawked as they all got hit injuring them as the blast faded they saw Naruto slowly fading away as the **Edo Tensei **was broken so the teenager knew this was the end for him.

"Well looks like we'll never know how this would end, though I'm going to leave you with a warning. A group of S-rank ninja called the Akatsuki are rounding up the Jinchuriki of the major countries. I've already killed four members already, though the fourth and final one killed me so beware of them and train Kasumi well" Naruto explained.

With that Naruto Uzumaki was gone leaving a small smile on his face as he faded from life and would never be seen ever again.

(Afterlife)

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around and spotted an eighteen year old Satsuki leaning against a sakura tree. He walked forward and leaned next to her and kissed her on her lips as Satsuki grabbed his arm and leaned against it.

"You finally made it after I waited so long" Satsuki said.

"Now we finally find a place that we can both live in peace together forever" Naruto said.

So with that Naruto and Satsuki Uchiha walked off into the orange sunset as the sakura petals began to fall. The two friends now lovers knew that in this life nothing would ever separate them for a second time.

**This is it people , yeah sorry for the piss poor ending to the fight but I was running out of ideas.**


End file.
